finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gridania
Gridania é uma das cidades-estado em Final Fantasy XIV, localizada no continente Aldenard. Ela está localizado no meio da Black Shroud, uma densa floresta também conhecida como Twelvewoods que serve para filtrar aqueles que são hostis em direção aos Elementais e aqueles estão cooperando com eles. Gridania é de longe a mais unificada das cidades-estados. Todas as suas guildas trabalham em cooperação umas com as outras sob a direção de Kan-E-Senna, que trouxe de volta a Order of the Twin Adder. Perfil Nos trechos orientais de Aldenard, lar de vastas e densas florestas e rios correndo, fica a nação florestal de Gridania. A paisagem urbana é um mosaico de canais labirínticos e grandes estruturas de madeira, tão graciosamente construídas que parecem fazer parte do ambiente circundante. A ênfase Gridaniana na harmonia natural levou à sua proeminência entre as cidades-estados de Eorzea em atividades como a silvicultura, a agricultura, a carpintaria e a indústria do couro. Gridania é também a casa dos Wood Wailers, um grupo militante de sentinelas carregados de armas com a proteção de sua terra natal. A deusa favorita da cidade é Nophica, a Matrona, mas grande fé também é colocada na sabedoria dos Seedseers, jovens oráculos que guiam a nação com base na vontade dos elementais da floresta. Os elementais das Twelvewoods ao redor da Gridania permeiam todos os aspectos da cultura Gridaniana. Os Gridanianos respeitam, e até temem, os elementais do poder que detêm, e apaziguam ou comunicam-se com os elementais através de festivais e danças rituais. Os elementais na floresta guardam e vigiam os observadores Gridanianos, e normalmente controlam criaturas da floresta e os usam para atacar forasteiros. Uma espécie de barreira chamada de Hedge impede que pessoas de fora estejam sujeitas a essa natureza elementar violenta, chamada "woodsin" ou "woodwrath". A Cobertura ocasionalmente vacila, no entanto, e quando isso acontece, os afetados com o woodwrath '' precisam ser purificados através do ritual da dança. Marcos e Serviços New Gridania Gridania Aetheryte Plaza Uma plataforma elevada onde está localizado o Cristal Aetheryte da cidade-estado. Estábulos de chocobo estão localizados entre esta praça e o ''Carline Canopy. Carline Canopy Uma taverna e a Guilda dos Aventureiros dirigida pela Mãe Miounne. Jogadores começando em Gridania inicialmente estarão trabalhando com ela. Os serviços de Pousadas e Levequest também estão disponíveis. Docas do aeronave estão localizadas na parte de trás do estabelecimento. Carpenters' Guild Responsável pela indústria madeireira da Gridania, Carpinteiros podem estudar seu ofício neste salão. Quiver's Hold Estes quartéis em um vale oriental servem como a Guilda dos Arqueiros. Adders' Nest A sede da Order of the Twin Adder. Os jogadores que são afiliados a essa Grande Companhia podem obter tarefas, mercadorias e criar uma Free Company aqui. Blue Badger Gate Um portão no extremo sul após o Carline Canopy, esta saída conduz ao Jadeite Thick no Central Shroud. White Wolf Gate Um portão no extremo oeste, levando a Sorrel Haven no Central Shroud. Devido às criaturas perigosas que vivem lá, o acesso é restrito aos viajantes que têm autorização. Old Gridania Shaded Bower O principal centro comercial da Gridania, vários comerciantes NPC têm diversos produtos básicos. Além disso, Market Boards e Sinos de Invocação de Retainers estão disponíveis para jogadores aqui. Wailing Barracks Estes quartéis são a casa dos Wood Wailers, que operam a Guilda de Lanceiros aqui. Leatherworkers' Guild Também conhecido como Atelier Fen-Yll, este edifício serve como uma guilda para leatherworking. Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre Uma grande área que se torna o local para muitos eventos realizados em Gridania. Botanists' Guild Localizada no extremo oeste, esta instalação é dedicada aos botânicos e à horticultura, e é proprietária de Greatloam Growery. Nophica's Altar Um altar dedicado a Nophica, a Matrona, serve como entrada para o Lotus Stand. Lotus Stand O assento do poder de Gridania, somente aqueles com permissão podem entrar. Kan-E-Senna é geralmente vista aqui. Stillglade Fane Este santuário é a casa da Guilda dos Cunjuradores, onde os iniciados são treinados em comunhão com os elementais. Westshore Pier Localizado fora do Wailing Barracks, este cais oferece serviços de navegações para o East Shroud. Yellow Serpent Gate O principal ponto de entrada para o North Shroud. Versões ''Final Fantasy XIV Gridania e Limsa Lominsa são aproximadamente iguais em popularidade em termos de nações iniciais, ambas em desvantagem em relação à localização geográfica e à densidade populacional convenientes de Ul'dah. No entanto, Gridania tem visto muito mais tráfego devido à presença exclusiva de Louisoix aqui, atraindo caçadores de Primals de todas as partes para iniciar e repetir missões. O acesso à batalha de "To Kill a Raven" atraiu ainda mais atenção nos últimos dias, embora a recente adição de Skirmish tenha dado à Limsa Lominsa mais negócios do que o habitual. ''A Realm Reborn A recepção do jogador do Gridania como nação inicial tem sido fraca, muitos reclamando da disposição da cidade e da região do Black Shroud. Por causa disso, Naoki Yoshida e sua equipe refizeram por completo como uma das principais prioridades do 2.0. Na Sétima Era Umbral, espera-se que esta região ou a região adjacente de Mor Dhona seja o "marco zero" para a catástrofe que mudaria a sua paisagem. Imagens da região redesenhada foram lançadas na E3, incluindo a arte conceitual de uma cidade completamente redesenhada e capturas de tela de gameplay em uma área de floresta mais aberta. Ao contrário das cidades-estados atuais, a nova cidade terá um cristal Aetheryte no meio da praça da cidade, em vez de em uma área isolada na periferia da cidade. Os primeiros vazamentos do teste alfa mostram que o Gridania foi dividido em duas áreas, chamadas "New Gridania" e "Old Gridania". A cidade passou por reformulações estéticas, mas é basicamente a mesma. Muitas das áreas inacessíveis foram abertas, como o jardim abaixo da Guilda dos Botânicos. As maiores mudanças, como mostrado em outros vídeos, podem ser encontradas na região remota do Black Shroud. Música tema "Wailers and Waterwheels" toca em Gridania durante o dia e "Dance of the Fireflies" toca em Gridania durante a noite. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gridania aparece no Field Music Sequence para "Serenity". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Galeria FFXIV Gridania Flag.png|Bandeira. Grida banner.jpg|Bandeira. The twin adder poster.jpg|Poster dos ''Twin Adders destacando a deusa Nophica. Ff14-gridania-promo.jpg|Arte dos NPCs de Gridania. Gridania FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania FFXIV Art 5.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania FFXIV Art 6.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania FFXIV Art 7.jpg|Arte conceitual. Gridania_ARR_01.jpg|O lago perto da entrada. Gridania_ARR_03.jpg|A Guilda dos Aventureiros em Gridania. Gridania_ARR_02.jpg|A Guilda dos leatherworkers em Gridania. New_Gridania_Shop.jpg|Uma loja na New Gridania. Gridania_Market_Inside.jpg|O mercado em Gridania. FFXIV ARR Lotus Stand.png|O Lotus Stand. fr:Gridania en:Gridania Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Organizações de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Cidades